


What's a Bro for?

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Swap, Anal, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles of sexual exploits between one John Egbert and the Striders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any Grammar issues. Fill for a prompt over on tumblr.

There is some guy watching you both from across the park and its making your neck burn. No one else has noticed you but his eyes are burning into yours like no ones business and you don’t know how to feel about it, especially with two fingers in your ass and Bro nibbling on your neck.

“This is such a bad idea.” You whisper, choking off moans when Bro brushes over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you, a third fingers sliding in. The two of you are wrapped in bushes, the park empty except for late night lovers strolling through the trees and joggers getting in one last go before its a little too late to do so safely. Bro pulled you back here on a whim, kissing you breathless before telling you how much he wanted to watch you ride his cock right there in the park. The thrill of public sex had been something you had never expected, but now that you were being watched you weren’t sure what to do.

“You’re loving it.” He growls as he curls his finger and you bite off another gasp. The man is spreading his legs, staring you down with a slight smirk on his face, you can see his erection from here. You’re cock twitches hard. There is no way you can answer Bro because truthfully, you’re really not sure if you do or not. When the fingers slip out and Bro slides in, thick and hot you throw your hands over your mouth, breathing hard as you sit in his lap, raising on your knees to fuck yourself on his cock while he rocks up into you.

Its so fucking wrong. You watch as an oblivious woman runs past, breasts bouncing and music blaring from her headphones. An elderly couple hold hands and shuffle by with soft laughs. The man on the park bench is bent at the waist, eyes staring at your cock as Bro wraps his arm around your waist and starts pumping you.

“You really do like this don’cha.” Bro mumbles and licks a line over the shell of your ear. The man licks his lips and you whimper when Bro thrusts up hard. You bite at your bottom lip to keep back more noise.

Your name is John Egbert, and you’re getting off to a stranger watching a man twice your age fucking you in the public park.


	2. Hot For Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age swap for Bro and John, and John still ends up being the one schooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill. Enjoy!

He won’t take his glasses off, and its one of the most infuriating things you’ve had to deal with this semester. You’re the new teacher on the block, the stand-in made permanent when Mrs. Cloe found out that that pain in her chest was really a tumor and surgery took her away from her students. Now its you, staring at this kid with hair that can not naturally be that color, one of the leanest frames you have ever seen, and a smirk that is driving you up the wall. And those GOD DAMN SHADES! The Cheeto hits you in the center of your back the moment you turn your back on the class.

“Strider, I want to talk to you after class.” You don’t even have to look around to know it was him, and he doesn’t say anything to rebuke it. You can see the smirk and you aren’t even looking at him. Its more a feeling, a feeling of something warm and sharp burning its way between your shoulder blades and its not altogether unpleasant.

When the bell rings and the kids are rushing out for their weekend you sit down in your chair as the Strider boy strides up to your desk. His last name fits all too well with how he moves. If you had been his age you probably would have worshiped the way he moved, rubber band tight muscle under tanned skin with just the smallest speckling of freckles.

“So Mr.Egbert, trying to get me alone now are you?” He half sits on your desk, half his backside on the wood with one foot on the floor as he turns sideways to look at you. You will not let the words get to you, you will not. This kid is at least ten years your jr. if not more, and you will not let him fluster you anymore.

“Dirk, you can not wear your sunglasses in my room.” You say sternly and watch that slight smirk unfold. It does things to your lower body you would rather not think about. Not even your ex could do that to you. Probably why she was your ex.

“Well say the magic words and maybe I will take these babies off.” His hands touch the points that you find so ridiculous and anger flares.

“Why must you be so abrasive Dirk?” You ask and rub at the bridge of your nose, pushing your glasses up a bit as you do.

“Gotta get your attention somehow.” He replies and you sigh.

“And why would that be Dirk?”

“Cuz I’m hot for teacher.” Dirk replies and you feel anger bubble. Can this kid take nothing seriously? For fuck sake is almost a senior! You pay no mind at the baited words and continue.

“Dirk you will take those glasses off in my class or so help me…” You let the words hang in the air.

“Or what?” He asks, and you are not expecting him to climb up on the desk. “You gonna bend me over the desk and beat me with your ruler?” He moves forwards, knocking papers off the desk and sending your pencil cup rolling. “Beat some sense into me Mr. Egbert?” You instinctively shove back, the wall stopping you quickly as he reaches and gets a hand on both of the arm rests. His face is right fucking there and you don’t know what to do as your face heats and your groin twitches. “Set me straight?” He stays there, the breath from his nose brushing over your mouth and chin.

“Take them off Strider.” You manage as he smirks at you, your sight almost doubling as you go practically cross eyed to keep his face in focus. You are not going to move, you will not move, you will not let him win you wo-

“Only if you take them off for me.” The words are dripping with something that makes you think of about three other things you could be taking off of his just then and you swallow. Its a trap, its a fucking trap, but you do it anyways. Reach up and pull them off with a shaking hand and stop breathing when you see the color of his eyes. They shouldn’t be possible.

“Like what you see teach,” You say nothing and swallow when his smirk gets wider. “Because I know I do.” When is mouth presses to yours you freeze, full on freeze as his mouth works against yours and one of those hands is pressing against your chest. You reach up to snatch it away, fingers gripping tight only to stay there. His tongue is sliding between your lips and they open without your thoughts of ‘STOP’ and ‘ARE YOU INSANE’ stopping them. His tongue darts in for a moment and you feel something hard and round click behind your front teeth before he pulls back.

“Come on teach,” he whispers against your mouth. “Teach me to be a good boy.”

You drop the glasses onto the desk and haul him into your lap, attacking his lips with teeth as he lets out a breathy moan of surprise. You suck hard over his pulse point and gain a moan as hands clutch at your shoulders. Outside in the hall you hear children leaving for the day and are thankful for the ‘hang in there’ kitten Mrs. Cloe put over the doors window long before you came. You don’t need anyone peering in on this.

Dirk Strider wants a private lesson, and you’re going to fucking give it to him.


	3. Greedy Little Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes greedy isn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt. Had so much fun with this, based of one of the headcanons posted by fuckyeahstridercest on tumblr.

You can’t help but spread his cheeks wide to watch the way you disappear into that greedy ass. Dave makes a low noise when you do, unable to say anything around the cock in his mouth. He just shudders and moans which in turn makes John so the same thing; or maybe its from the fingers Dave is pumping into his best friends ass. You’re torn between watching John fuck Dave’s mouth and watching how Dave takes you fully in, swallow your dick with his ass much like his mouth is doing with John’s cock. Dave tries to bring his knees closer to yours, make it harder to spread him wide and look at him like you are.

“No you don’t lil man.” You grunt and using one leg at a time push his knees out far before pressing your own knees into the back of his calves. The stance unsteadies him a bit, but from the sounds he’s making around John’s dick he’s loving it. You watch the way John bites his lip as he curls thin fingers into Dave’s hair, fucking your baby brothers mouth deep while Dave stretches John. With each thrust John pushes into Dave’s mouth you feel Dave clench around you. You spread his cheeks again to watch.

“Fuck, Dave, fuck.” John pants and you chuckle even if your own breathing isn’t completely normal anymore. You twitch a finger at John in a ‘come here movement’. The confusion is apparent on his face, but he leans over Dave as far as he can. It makes Dave take him deeper, and you groan a bit at how tight he gets. You lean in to kiss John, one hand wrapping tight in his dark hair.

“Look how greedy our lil man is.” You say against his mouth before pulling back and spreading Dave again, John’s eyes staring half lidded as Dave moans and buck back as best he can. John runs a finger against Dave’s stretched opening, the digits brushing over the side of your cock as you fuck Dave. The noise Dave let out along with the sudden clench lets you know he’s coming.

“Didn’t even have to touch ya did we?” You say with a chuckle as he pulls off John, panting hard as John groans. You watch Dave’s hand come out from behind John, slick was lube as he collapses onto the bed.

“Not fair dude, I was just getting close.” He whines and you smirk. With two more gentle thrusts you pull out of Dave so he can fully collapse and quickly remove the condom you were wearing. In seconds you’re rolling a new one down and motioning to John to come over. You’re sitting on your haunches, and you don’t move when he crawls over, stradling your lap and wrapping his arms around your neck.

“You as greedy as he is?” You ask and John kisses you as you line yourself up and he slides himself down, moaning deep into your mouth.

“What do you, oh fuck, what do you think?” He asks as he begins to bounce. Even with the prep Dave had done he’s ridiculously tight and you can feel his ass gripping you cock with every push and pull. He groans when Dave is the one to spread his ass, lying on his stomach to watch you thrust up as John slides down.

“What do you think lil bro?” You pant as your orgasm builds.

“I think he wants more.” Is his response. John groans at the words and you are surprised to see that Dave is already stroking himself to hardness again. Then you remember, college students, stamina of the gods. You keep your speed slow as he slips on a condom and straddles your thighs, lubing himself until its dripping on your legs. The next time Ebert comes down he pushes up, his cock sliding against yours and pressing against John until he slips inside. Its tight as fuck but the sounds John makes and the pleasure it bring you has you bucking up hard.

“Think his ass might be greedier than yours.” You moan as you both move inside John, fucking him deep as he bounces on you both with shaking legs.

“I don’t know,” he replies as he kisses John’s trembling back. “You two may just have to try and prove that statement false.” John clenches around you both at the words, cumming hard against your stomach and chest. You’re cum seconds later, loving the way he squeezes you and the promise of watching Dave’s ass swallow both your cocks at a later time.


End file.
